


Who is the impostor?

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Assassins & Spies AU, Day 7, Deidara-senpaaaaai, HidaKaku - Freeform, KakuHida Week 2020, Kakuhida - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: As luzes apagaram e um mistério para se resolver: Quem matou Deidara na Elétrica?The lights went out and a mystery to be solved: Who killed Deidara in the Electric?
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: KakuHida Week





	Who is the impostor?

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a primeira vez que eu posto pelo celular e eu odiei, quando meu PC voltar eu arrumo tudo direitinho...
> 
> This is the first time I put on my cell phone and I hated it, when my PC comes back I arrange everything straight...

As luzes começaram a apagar devagar, deixando Hidan tanto quanto confuso já que tinha acabado de ajeitar a fiação e subido para passar o cartão e achado Kakuzu fazendo o mesmo.

  
— Ei, ei, o que tá acontecendo? — Questionou Hidan, vendo que o cartão não passou logo de primeira.

  
Kakuzu olhou atentamente para a porta da Administração — Não dá para passar o cartão se a energia acabou. — Comentou Kakuzu, ligando a lanterna — De qualquer forma, vamos para a Elétrica resolver isso.

  
— Tá bom. — Concordou Hidan e começou a seguir Kakuzu até a elétrica, porém ao chegarem lá viram alguém morto — Que porra?

  
Kakuzu caminhou até o corpo para ver quem era, revelando ser Deidara morto na frente da Força — Provável que ele tenha morrido tentando ligar as luzes… Vamos chamar os outros e ver isso.

  
Não demorou muito para o resto aparecer, Obito parecia muito abalado com a morte de Deidara, abraçando-se em Sasori que tinha um olhar sério. Yahiko e Konan também pareciam abalados, o resto estava apenas tentando entender o que aconteceu de fato.

  
— Descrevam exatamente o que fizeram, Kakuzu e Hidan. — Pediu Itachi.

  
— Eu estava arrumando as fiações do Oxigênio e subi indo até a Cafeteria, depois entrei na Administração para passar meu cartão quando Hidan chegou lá, então as luzes apagaram e viemos até aqui e achamos o corpo do Deidara.

  
Todos desviaram o olhar para Hidan, que engoliu a seco — Eu desci até aqui pra fazer as fiações, mas só tinha eu sozinho, então quando terminei, subi e fui passar o cartão e achei o Kakuzu e o resto vocês sabem.

  
— Bem, quem matou Deidara, tem que está aqui entre nós. — Comentou Nagato, assustando todos ao redor — Somos os únicos dentro da nave e não lembro de termos chamado algum reforço para cá.

  
Nagato tinha razão, agora todos estavam desconfiados um do outro — Alguém tava com o Deidara quando ele tava vivo? — Perguntou Sasori.

  
— Achei que você estaria, não eram namorados? — Questionou Kakuzu.

  
Sasori corou — Eu fui direto para a MedBay, fazer meu escaneamento, Deidara analisou as amostras e saiu sem me esperar. — Explicou, seu tom de voz saiu irritado.

  
— Não querendo acusar, mas você não parece tão abalado assim com a morte dele. — Disse Yahiko.

  
— Pare com isso Yahiko! As pessoas têm jeito diferente de lidar com a morte… — Repreendeu Konan.

  
Sasori cruzou os braços e olhou furiosamente para Itachi — E você, Uchiha? O que estava fazendo?

  
O tom de Sasori saiu acusador, deixando claro suas intensões em sua pergunta — Você está desconfiando de mim?

  
— Se fosse inocente não me responderia com uma outra pergunta.

  
— Isso mesmo! — Defendeu Obito, com uma voz de choro — Conte agora como matou Deidara!

  
— Por que estão me acusando do nada?

  
— Você sabe muito bem o motivo, Uchiha, ou vai se fazer de que você e Deidara nunca brigavam? — Disse Sasori.

  
Itachi arregalou os olhos — Mas-

  
— Não pode ter sido Itachi. — Interrompeu Kisame — Eu estava com ele nas câmeras, eu vi quando Kakuzu saiu da sala de Oxigênio e se encontrou com Hidan na administração, também vi Deidara saindo da MedBay, depois disso não consegui ver por que a energia caiu. As únicas pessoas que não vi foi Yahiko, Konan, Nagato, Obito e Zetsu!

  
Os citados olharam irritados para Kisame — Está acusando a gente? — Perguntou Konan.

  
— Não! Só to falando que não pode ter sido Itachi.

  
— De qualquer forma, falem seus álibis. — Mandou Kakuzu, com um olhar afiado.

  
Konan iria se defender novamente, mas Yahiko impediu, começando a falar — Eu, Konan e Nagato decidimos fazer as coisas juntos, então esperemos Konan jogar o lixo na Cafeteria, depois eu fui fazer o Upload ainda na Cafeteria e o Download, então descemos e fomos direto pros Escudos ajudar o Nagato.

  
— Eu não vi vocês três na Cafeteria quando passei por lá. — Comentou Kakuzu.

  
— Estávamos mais para cima da Cafeteria. — Explicou Konan, irritada.

  
Kakuzu deu de ombros, e todos olharam para Obito que estava com cara de choro — Então? Onde estava Obito? — Perguntou Kakuzu.

  
O moreno tremia, chorando bastante — O-onde? — Ele questionou, não entendendo logo de cara a pergunta, mas quando viu os olhares julgadores sobre ele, o desespero bateu — Não fui eu!

  
— Um assassino diria isso. — Sussurrou Hidan.

  
— Pode ter sido o Hidan também! Ele não tava aqui no começo? — Questionou Obito, inquieto.

  
— Como é? — Hidan ficou indignado com a acusação.

  
— Não daria tempo dele matar Deidara, a distância do MedBay até a Elétrica é grande, dando tempo o suficiente para Hidan fazer as fiações e sair sem ver Deidara e se encontrar comigo depois. — Defendeu Kakuzu.

  
— Defendendo o “amigo”, Kakuzu? — Debochou Kisame.

  
— Olha quem fala. — Kakuzu disse irritado.

  
Tanto Itachi quanto Hidan não entenderam as alfinetadas dos dois, Itachi apenas ignorou enquanto Hidan ficou bastante curioso sobre isso — O que quis dizer com isso? — Perguntou.

  
— Não mudem de assunto! O Deidara tá morto! — Sasori se irritou — Obito, fala logo o que você tava fazendo!

  
Uma gota de suor desceu no rosto de Obito — Eu estava nas Comunicações arrumando uns fios coloridos escutando música, mas eu estava tão distraído que acabei errando algumas vezes, então Zetsu veio e me ajudou, mas acabou não dando certo e a energia caiu.

  
— Então foi você seu merdinha! — Apontou Hidan — Por sua culpa eu não consegui passar o meu cartão, sabe como é difícil passar aquilo caralho?

  
— Só para você… — Sussurrou Kakuzu.

  
— DE QUE LADO VOCÊ TÁ KAKUZU!?

  
— De qualquer forma, Zetsu, só falta você falar. — Comentou Nagato.

  
Zetsu, que até agora estava bem quieto escorado na parede, saiu de perto e andou até Sasori — Eu estava fazendo a fiação perto dos Escudos e desci para fazer só da Comunicação, quando cheguei lá estava Obito e tentei ajudá-lo, mas acabou dando errado e as luzes apagaram.

  
— Bem, todos tem um álibi… — Comentou Yahiko.

  
— Nem todos — Começou Zetsu, chamando toda a atenção para ele — Na MedBay tem uma Ventilação que dá tanto para a sala das câmeras quanto para a Elétrica e quem estava na MedBay esse tempo todo?

  
— Sasori… — Sussurrou Obito.

  
— O que!? — Questionou o ruivo — Isso nem faz sentido!

  
— Claro que faz, você passou esse tempo todo se escaneando? — Debochou Zetsu — Você viu que Deidara saiu sozinho da MedBay e sabia que tinha câmeras naquele corredor, então permaneceu lá, porém, quando viu que as luzes apagaram, viu uma chance de fazer isso sem ser notado e querendo fazer isso rápido, usou a Ventilação e matou Deidara na Elétrica e você foi o único que chegou acusando alguém logo de cara, Itachi por exemplo, já que ele briga bastante com Deidara, seria uma acusação perfeita.

  
Logo de cara, o choque veio, Sasori não estava acreditando nisso — Isso é um absurdo! O escâner demora e eu amo o Deidara!

  
— Pra mim isso faz sentido. — Comentou Itachi, Kisame concordou logo em seguida.

  
— Você só tá concordando por que foi você quem fez isso! — Acusou Sasori — Foram o Itachi e o Kisame!

  
— Não foi por que eu estava arrumando o Reator e depois fui para a sala das Câmeras e vi o Kisame lá que parecia a bastante tempo ali. — Defendeu Itachi.

  
— Só ficou nas câmeras? Esse tempo todo? — Questionou Kakuzu.

  
— Sim, algum problema? — Rosnou Kisame — Tá querendo defender o Sasori?

  
Hidan olhou feio para Kisame — Ele só fez uma pergunta seu idiota.

  
— Gente, se acalmem! — Mandou Konan.

  
— Pra mim a teoria do Zetsu faz sentido… — Comentou Nagato.

  
— Também acho que faz sentido… — Concordou Yahiko.

  
— Vocês vão mesmo acreditar nesse absurdo? — Disse Sasori.

  
— Como pode Sasori… — Obito disse, chocado e decepcionado com o ruivo.

  
— NÃO FUI EU!

  
Zetsu riu — Tem certeza disso? — Ele tirou um lenço do bolso da calça de trás de Sasori, revelando-o cheio de sangue, chocando todos — Se limpou com o lenço ainda, que assassino frio é você.

  
— Não-

  
— Então… É o Sasori? — Perguntou Hidan, para Kakuzu.

  
— Aparentemente sim. — Respondeu Kakuzu.

  
— E o que a gente faz? — Perguntou novamente.

  
— Não temos uma prisão aqui…

No final, Sasori foi ejetado da nave, navegando sem vida pelo espaço, eles não podiam ter um assassino entre eles, eles trouxeram a energia de volta e seguiram seus caminhos. Ao lado de Kakuzu, Hidan tocou-o no braço fazendo-o olhar imediatamente, corando ao ver o albino tão próximo de si.

  
— Eu ainda não esqueci o que você e o Kisame falaram. — Hidan fez bico, enquanto seguia Kakuzu até a Cafeteria.

  
— Esqueça isso Hidan, temos mais coisas para fazer.

  
— Nada disso, vai me contar sim, vou te perturbar até me contar. — Os olhos púrpuras brilhavam em determinação.

  
Kakuzu suspirou — Tudo bem Hidan, depois eu te conto. — Ele corou levemente.

  
— Isso! — Comemorou Hidan, seguindo Kakuzu até a parte da navegação — Você parece meio _coisado_ Kakuzu.

  
— _Coisado_? — Riu Kakuzu — Não, eu só achei algumas histórias mal contadas…

  
— Sério?

  
— Você não prestou atenção em nenhuma né? Por isso perguntou para mim.

  
Hidan se fingiu chocado — Nossa, Kakuzu Holmes!  
— Cala a boca e vamos arrumar a Navegação. — Mandou Kakuzu.

  
Bem na entrada da sala, estava Zetsu, observando os movimentos de Kakuzu e Hidan e saiu logo em seguida, entrando na Ventilação e indo para a Administração se encontrar com Obito.

**Author's Note:**

> O que vocês acharam? Previsível talvez? Eu me divertir bastante escrevendo isso hsusysus 
> 
> What did you think? Predictable maybe? I had a lot of fun writing this imao


End file.
